This invention relates generally to the handling of both infrared light and visible light, utilizing a single light pipe. More particularly, this invention provides a construction for a component, and a method of operation for the component, such that the function of transporting light from an optically inaccessible, light-generating location to an optically accessible region on the component can coexist with the infrared features of an appropriate transceiver device.
For various devices such as telephones, it is known to utilize light pipes extending from internal, optically inaccessible locations to external, optically accessible locations. Such light pipes are used to conduct visible light in products requiring visible status indicators. Typically, light pipes of this kind terminate at a light diffuser.
We have determined that it is possible to modify light pipes in such a way that status indication and infrared features can coexist within the same unit, thus leading to smaller product sizes and lower costs. These considerations are becoming increasingly important, as device portability becomes more desirable.
As a general principle, it is of advantage to have more integrated product designs, and also the ability to add new features to existing components.
It is known to utilize a light pipe to transfer light energy from a source such as one or more LEDs, located on a printed circuit board (PCB), up to a visually accessible surface of a product, where the light pipe typically ends at a light diffuser.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art just mentioned, by allowing infrared energy and visible light to coexist and be handled within the same unit.
More particularly, this invention provides, for use with a component defining a surface, the component including a printed circuit board supporting light-generating means, along with light-transporting means for conducting light from the light-generating means to a light diffuser adjacent the surface, the improvement wherein the light-transporting means is in the form of two juxtaposed light pipe portions, and wherein an infrared transceiver module is coupled into both of the light pipe portions adjacent the light-generating means, the light pipe portions both transporting light to said light diffuser.
Further, this invention provides, in a component defining a surface and including a printed circuit board supporting light-generating means, and further including light-transporting means for conducting light from the light-generating means to a light diffuser adjacent the surface, an improved method of operation wherein two juxtaposed light pipe portions transport light to said light diffuser, and wherein an infrared transceiver module is coupled into both of the light pipe portions adjacent the light-generating means.